


You Wear it Well (The Clothes Stealing Remix)

by SmileAndASong



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clothes Stealing, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Steve's clothes have an unfortunate habit of disappearing, especially when Tony is around.[AKA, Five times Tony wears Steve's clothes and the one time Steve wears Tony's]





	You Wear it Well (The Clothes Stealing Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heart on My Sleeve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247494) by [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams). 
  * In response to a prompt by [runningondreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningondreams/pseuds/runningondreams) in the [2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2019_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



> A remix of probably the cutest MA:A fic ever! I loved the clothes sharing concept so much, and naturally, I had to bring it to the only other Steve/Tony universe that's just as sweet and fluffy — Avengers Assemble!
> 
> Much love and thanks to brokeneisenglas for the beta/cheer!

“See, I told you that six hundred dollar steaks are the only way to go. Best you’ve ever had, right?” Tony says as they make their way out of some trendy restaurant. One that Steve’s never heard of, but Tony swears by.

“It was, yes, but for six hundred dollars I’d be concerned if it _wasn’t_ ,” Steve snarks and holds the door open for Tony, like the gentleman he is.

They wait for the valet to come round with the car, and Steve becomes hyper-aware of the distance between them. He rubs a hand on the top of his thigh, considering. He shuffles a foot closer to Tony, gauging his reaction before he dares to tighten the gap any further. When Tony doesn't shy away, Steve is confident enough to take another step.

"I had a really nice time tonight," Tony says and he leans in further but doesn't touch, seemingly hindered by the same awkward reluctance that’s also plaguing Steve. It's nice to know that even the exuberantly confident and smooth Tony Stark can succumb to the inevitable first date jitters; Steve finds solace in this, and makes the final move to rest their shoulders together.

“It’s a shame it took us so long to go on a first date. A real one, that is.” Tony smiles coyly. “But I’m pleased to say it was definitely worth the wait. Maybe we can go on another one soon?”

Steve’s about to agree wholeheartedly, but then he’s distracted by the shaking against his shoulder and the faint sound of teeth chattering together.

Well, he certainly can’t have a cold Tony! 

He slides off the red plaid scarf he’s wearing — the one that compliments his navy blue pea coat quite nicely — and carefully places it around Tony’s neck.

Tony blinks, staring down at the scarf as if Steve had placed some alien object on him. “Uh, thanks? It’s nice, but-“ He gestures at his own olive green overcoat.”- I think it clashes with my outfit.”

Steve chuckles. “It’s a great look if you’re going for a Christmas aesthetic? It’s January, so I think you’re still in the clear to be festive.” He fusses with the scarf and ties it gingerly, his hand brushing along Tony’s cheek as he pulls back. He blushes, turning nearly as crimson as the scarf. “You were cold, so I’m fixing that for you. Besides, I don’t think it’s possible for you _not_ to look perfect at all times.”

It’s a cheesy line — Steve knows it is — but thankfully it still works on Tony and he laughs. “And they say chivalry is dead.” Tony stares at the scarf in earnest appreciation, and when he looks back at Steve, it’s with that very same warm expression and a twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly Steve doesn’t feel so cold anymore.

“You know, I think this might help us both feel warmer, too.” Tony takes Steve’s arm and drapes it across his shoulders. He leans in, but this time it’s all the way, with a newfound sense of assuredness that Steve is grateful for.

The moment is sadly short lived; the valet arrives mere seconds later with Tony’s car, and Steve is begrudgingly forced to let him go. But he gets to hold Tony’s hand — the one that’s not busy driving — the whole way home, so he's more than satisfied. And much like the scarf that’s snugly wrapped around Tony's neck, it's a perfect fit. 

(Steve never gets his scarf back. He doesn’t mind, because Tony had looked so warm and so perfect in it.)

XXXXX

It’s early in the morning when he and Tony are awoken by the blaring sound of the smoke detector going off. 

Surprisingly, it’s Tony who gets out of bed first. He scrambles through the pile of discarded clothes at the foot of the bed and bolts out the door once he’s dressed. Steve follows Tony’s lead and staggers out of bed. He slides on his t-shirt, but it stops just above his belly-button.

That’s weird.

It’s tighter, too, and strangely enough, it smells nicer than he recalls. It’s also black, a color Steve almost never wears - wasn’t he wearing blue last night?

Steve briefly considers if Pym Particles somehow got on his shirt while he had been asleep — and if Scott had figured out a way to alter color in addition to size — but then his eyes go wide as he’s hit with the realization of just _whose_ shirt he’s wearing. 

Which meant that Tony is wearing — oh, no. 

Steve doesn’t even bother attempting to wiggle into the jeans. Instead, he grabs the sheet from the bed and haphazardly ties it around his waist before he darts out the door with urgency. The team didn’t know about his and Tony’s new relationship yet, and this _certainly_ wasn’t the way they had planned on letting the cat out of the bag.

He manages to catch up — an easy feat, considering that Tony is walking slower due to certain ‘exhilarating activities’ from the previous night — and they both stumble into the kitchen at the same time. The whole team is there and having breakfast, because the universe is clearly doing everything in its power to work against Steve today. All chatter ceases once the room registers their presence.

Steve watches as all the eyes scan over him and his too snug clothes. He follows their uniform gaze as it shifts to Tony and his equally ill-fitting clothes and the not-so-subtle red marks that litter his neck. 

Steve can practically see the figurative light bulbs above each of their heads as they figure it out.

Natasha is first, unsurprisingly. “It took you two long enough.”

Sam is next. “Congrats, I’m happy for you guys.”

Then Clint. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a cute couple - just keep it in _your_ pants and in _your_ bedroom.”

Then Thor. “A momentous occasion indeed! Shall I toast more of the Popping Tarts to celebrate?”

Well, that explained why the smoke detectors went off and why it smelt of burning, artificial strawberries.

And finally, Hulk...sort of. “...Captain America’s wearing a skirt!” He roars with laughter, and Thor and Clint are quick to follow suit.

To think that Steve had actually been worried about telling the team.

(Steve’s blue t-shirt disappears after this, but he’s just grateful to not have a tangible reminder of the humiliating memory).

XXXXX

Steve is busy preparing a post-workout lunch in the kitchen when his phone goes off with a FaceTime request from Tony. 

“Hey,” Tony greets quietly once Steve answers the call. He’s lying in bed, the lighting is low in his hotel room, and Steve can see a night’s sky through the window behind him.

“Hey, honey!” Steve pushes aside the banana he had been cutting up for his shake -- a new recipe he’s trying out -- so he can give Tony his undivided attention. He doesn’t know what time it is in Seoul, but knowing Tony, it’s some ungodly late hour. He’s consistent, at least, even when he’s on the other side of the world. "How goes the trip?”

Tony’s face lights up and he begins to babble about the business work that he’s doing in South Korea, speaking so fast that it's a miracle oxygen is still getting to his lungs.

Steve leans back onto the marble counter to relax and watch. He doesn't understand a lick of what Tony is saying, but he doesn't mind. Listening to Tony talk about his passions is always a joy — his excitement is utterly contagious. And, with Tony away, Steve had desperately missed the sweet, melodic sound of his voice. Sure, it had only been about two days, but really, it felt more like it had been eons.

Steve smiles to himself as Tony’s voice rises on a particularly important point in his tale, and he readjusts the phone to better see when he notices it. “Tony, are… are you wearing my hoodie?”

Tony nods and smiles a guilty smile, like he’s been caught with a hand in the cookie jar. “Yeah, I hope you don’t mind. I...wanted to have something to sleep in that reminded me of you.” He lifts the collar of the hoodie up to his face, inhaling deeply. “It even smells like you...that’s not too weird to say, right?”

“Not weird at all. I’m both surprised and flattered that you like the smell of sweat and protein shakes.” Steve laughs, and Tony manages a lazy one of his own.

He wants to keep chatting, but once he sees the long yawn escape from Tony’s lips and the droopy eyes that are fighting to stay open, he knows it’s sadly time to hang up. “You need to go to sleep - isn’t it 2AM over there?”

“Something like that, yeah…” Tony fidgets with one of the hoodie’s drawstrings, his gaze shifting to the side. “Can you stay on the line until I fall asleep? You don’t have to talk or anything, I sort of just like knowing you’re here…”

“For you, of course.” Steve agrees, and really, he can’t imagine anything else he’d rather do. “Goodnight, Tony. I love you.”

“I love you, too…”

After a few minutes of silence, he softly calls out Tony’s name. When he doesn’t get a response, he knows it’s safe to hang up. 

He whispers one last ‘I love you’ and places a gentle kiss on the image of the sleeping, peaceful Tony before ending the call.

(Tony ends up keeping the hoodie and wears it every time he travels; Steve is more than okay with this.)

XXXXX

It's a rainy afternoon where they're snuggling together with mugs of hot cocoa and listening to the serene sound of droplets on the window when Tony asks him if he wants to see some old family photos.

Of course he does!

The name ‘Tony Stark’ is so synonymous with tech and what’s contemporary, so Steve had just assumed all of his photos were digital files and that they’d flip through them on the TV or something. But that’s not the case, no, he is pleasantly surprised to discover that Tony owns photos, _real_ physical photos! And in very nicely arranged albums, too. 

Steve cooes at the cute baby photos, chuckles at the awkward teenage ones, and frowns at the lonely childhood ones. There aren’t very many of him at that age, but the few that there are exude isolation; he has to stifle back his tears when he sees the photo of Tony alone with DUM-E on his birthday.

Tony is quick to turn away from the page. He visibly tenses and says nothing; Steve doesn’t press the matter. He does scoot just a little bit closer to Tony and holds him just a little bit tighter in his arms, like a silent offering of his sympathies. Tony leans into his touch, and Steve’s sure it’s a ‘thank you’ without the words. 

Tony is about to turn to the final page of the album but he abruptly stops, his face flushing pink. “I...you have to promise not to laugh at this one, okay?”

Steve rolls his eyes and kisses the corner of Tony’s lips. “I promise. Come on, what could you possibly be so embarrassed about?”

“I don’t know, maybe that I—” Tony turns the page. “—was your biggest fanboy growing up.”

Steve looks down at the photo of a seven or eight-year-old Tony, who is wearing a very accurate-looking Captain America costume and a grin that stretches from ear to ear. Despite it being a still, frozen moment in time, he can feel the blissful energy that child Tony is radiating in the picture. 

Steve laughs, which earns him a jab at his side. “You promised you wouldn’t laugh, you liar,” Tony says, huffing.

“I’m sorry, it’s just...this is quite possibly the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen in my life.” And Steve has saved baby kittens from trees. “And I bet you’d still look just as adorable in the uniform now.”

Tony cocks an eyebrow. “You can’t be serious.”

“I’m just saying, I’ve got a freshly washed uniform just sitting in my closet. Might as well put it to good use.”

The skepticism on Tony’s face dwindles and the corners of his lips creep upward. “I mean, I guess it _would_ be a shame to waste a freshly laundered Captain America uniform.” 

Steve grins. “Now you’re talking! Sounds to me like it’s time to suit up, Cap.”

Tony smiles a little wider when Steve calls him ‘Cap’; it’s nearly identical to the one his eight-year-old self is sporting in the photo. Some things never changed.

Steve flips through the album once again while he waits for Tony’s return. He’s only pulled out of his euphoric indulgence by the sound of a throat clearing, and he looks up.

The uniform is massive on Tony; he’s swimming in it in the torso region, the cowl sits too low obstructs the top half of his vision, and he’s walking funny in the boots that are two sizes too big. He looks even smaller now than he did when he was eight-years-old. 

Once again, Steve can’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up,” Tony quips, arms folding against his chest. “And get a good look because it’s the first and the only one you’re going to get.”

“Well,” Steve starts as he stands. “It’s a good thing I have a good memory then.” It’s eidetic, actually, but that’s beside the point. “Because this is the best my uniform’s ever looked and I don’t want to forget it.”

“You’re so corny, you know that?” Tony steps closer to Steve and he trips in the process, thanks to the clunky boots. But Steve is there to catch him as he falls; like he always is, like he always will be.

“Fully aware, yes. But you love it.” Steve’s hands slide down to rest on Tony’s hips, caressing them through the loose Kevlar fabric. “You know, as good as this uniform looks _on_ you—”

“—it would look even better on your floor?” Tony finishes for him, smirking knowingly. “Trying to use my own lines on me now, huh?”

“Maybe. Did it work?”

Tony grabs Steve roughly by his hair and brings him closer. He winks and crashes their lips together in an eager, sloppy kiss.

Yeah, it worked.

(Steve discovers one of his gloves is missing the next time he suits ups. He figures it just got misplaced while his uniform was busy becoming acquainted with his floor)

XXXXX

“Delivery for Mr. Tony Stark?” Steve says cheerfully as he enters the lab, a scrumptious looking lunch in hand.

Tony looks up from the gauntlet he’s working on and his eyes bulge with desire. “Well don’t you look amazing.” And he’s not looking at his boyfriend as he speaks.

Steve huffs and pretends he’s not jealous of a ham and cheese sandwich. He sets the plate down — an appropriate distance from the power tools on the table — and kisses Tony’s cheek. “Cut it diagonally, just the way you like it.”

“Thanks, babe, you’re the best!” Tony digs into the sandwich and he resembles a ravenous animal as he eats, without any semblance of manners. Steve’s just happy he’s eating at all; Tony is notorious for skipping meals, especially lunch.

“Would it kill you to keep it on the plate, Tones?” Steve sighs as he kneels down to pick up a few potato chips that had fallen off the plate.

Steve’s cleaning comes to an abrupt halt when he sees something that’s even more upsetting to him than a clean floor littered with crumbs — Tony is _barefoot_.

“Tony, where are your shoes?” Steve demands, voice akin to an irritated mother scolding her child.

Tony looks at his feet, like he’s somehow surprised there _aren’t_ shoes on them. “Oh, I must have forgotten to put them on.”

“How do you _forget_ to put on shoes?”

“Relax, it’s nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about? Tony, what if you step on something? The entire lab is one giant hazard! You could get hurt, and not to mention your feet are probably cold, and what if--” Steve doesn’t finish his sentence; instead, he huffs and walks off.

He returns a few minutes later with a pair of slippers. They’re his slippers, actually, because Tony’s closet is absurdly large, and he’s not about to waste time rummaging through that literal labyrinth.

Tony’s eyes are immediately drawn to the slippers, and he smirks. “This is your idea of appropriate shoes?”

“It’s better than no shoes, thank you very much.” Steve kneels down beside Tony’s stool. “Besides, you should be comfortable while you work.”

He slides the slipper on Tony’s right foot first, delicately and with great care, like it’s the glass slipper and Tony is Cinderella. It’s an appropriate comparison, Steve thinks, seeing as every day with Tony is like the happily ever after ending to the perfect fairytale.

“Well, look at Prince Charming over here!” Tony says fondly as Steve repeats the doting action on his left foot. 

“I’d call you my princess, but you’d hate that, even if you _are_ spoiled rotten like one.”Steve stands back up and slides his arms around Tony’s neck. “Maybe you’re my knight in shining armor?”

“Your knight in shining red and gold super-powered armor,” Tony corrects, pointedly.

“Yeah, that’s you alright, and I wouldn’t want you any other way,” A warm smile surfaces on Steve’s lips and he kisses Tony softly.

And they say fairytales don’t come true.

(Steve only finds one of his slippers the next time he goes to wear them. He’s not even a little bit upset because it’s so perfectly symbolic of the famed fairytale.)

XXXXX

“Hey, I was doing some laundry and I threw some of your things in with it. No need to thank me, I know I’m the best,” Tony strides over to Steve, a basket full of clean clothes in his hands.

Steve glances up from the old mission logs he’s reviewing on his tablet — because yes, he _is_ quite tech savvy — and he stares at the basket, a bewildered look on his face. “You did laundry? I didn’t even think you knew where the washing machine is.”

“Hey, it doesn’t happen often, but I’m not too shabby with fabric softener, if I do say so myself,” Tony says and he plops down on the couch beside Steve. 

Usually Steve was kind enough to do Tony’s laundry for him, but there wasn’t ever much to begin with. He wouldn’t put it past Tony to be the type of guy to only wear a shirt once and then never again. Billionaires.

“Well, either way, thanks for doing the laundry! What did you even wash of mine?” Steve looks into the basket and his eyes go wide like he’s seen a ghost. It’s not quite an apparition, but it is something from his past that he thought to be long gone — the red plaid scarf that he gave Tony on their very first date.

“I thought you had lost it…” Steve lifts the scarf up to get a better look at it and when he does so, he exposes the rest of the basket’s secrets. 

The contents inside hit Steve with a wave of warm nostalgia; he finds his blue t-shirt from one of the most embarrassing mornings of his life, the hoodie that travels the world with Tony, and the glove and the slipper that he still possesses the other halves of. Two years worth of lovely, perfect memories, right there in his lap.

Who knew Tony had such klepto tendencies?

Steve cradles all the previously irrecoverable clothes in his arms like they’re the rarest of delicacies, his face bright. “Why are you giving all of this back to me?” He pauses, posture stiffening. “You’re not...giving me all of this because you’re breaking up with me, right?”

“No! Oh my god, absolutely not! ” Tony exclaims and shakes his head vehemently. “It’s quite the opposite, actually.”

There’s something off about Tony. His perpetual confidence is all but gone and there’s an uncharacteristic anxiousness in his body language. He’s not looking up, his shoulders are slumped, and his left leg is shaking like it always does when he gets nervous. 

What could Tony Stark possibly be so afraid of?

Steve hesitates before he speaks again. “What do you mean?”

“Look in the pocket of the hoodie.” 

Steve reaches in and pulls out a small velvet box. His eyes widen, his stomach flutters, and his heart is practically beating out of his chest. 

Could it be?

“I...Is this what I think it is?” Steve asks, but his question is answered as Tony drops to his knee. 

Yes, it’s _exactly_ what he thinks it is.

Tony gently takes the box from him and opens it to reveal a beautiful ring. “You’ve given — or allowed me to steal — so many of your clothes over the past twenty-five months, so I thought it was about time I gave you something in return,” He takes Steve’s hand in his. “Will you marry me?”

“Yes...oh, of course it’s a yes!” Steve cries out, teary-eyed as Tony slides the ring on his finger. 

It’s a simple gold ring with a modest diamond at the center — very appropriate for Steve’s character — and there’s a red band that wraps around the diamond and connects it to the ring.

Steve would recognize that brilliant shade of red anywhere. 

“Is that...a part of your armor?” Steve asks, his thumb delicately stroking over the red portion.

Tony nods. “It’s from the armor I was wearing the day that I first met you,” He laughs bashfully. “I _did_ say I wanted to give you something of mine to wear. That’s not _too_ sappy, right?”

“It’s pretty sappy, yes,” Steve smiles and grips Tony’s chin. “But, then again, so are we.” He gently tilts his head up and locks their eyes together. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way. I love you, Tony.”

“I love you too, Steve.”

Steve leans down and gives Tony a sweet kiss, one with a new sense of purpose. He’s not kissing Tony Stark, his lovely boyfriend. He’s kissing Tony Stark, his amazing fiancé.

He can hardly wait to find out what it’s going to be like to kiss Tony Stark-Rogers, his perfect husband.

(Steve never once loses his ring. He has no reason to because he and Tony get to live a long and perfect life together.)

**Author's Note:**

> I diverged from the canon juuuuuust a tiny bit for one part, so assume that the fourth scene — the one with Tony wearing Steve's uniform — happens before the Age of Tony Stark episode.


End file.
